Jhudora's Mistake
by Vividoll
Summary: Jhudora makes a HUGE mistake that could change her life forever. Please R&R, no flames, constructive critisism welcome Chapters 6-8 up!
1. Chapter 1

Vividoll: This is my first story with an actual plot. Forgive me if it's crappy. Basically, Jhudora makes a careless mistake with her boyfriend on their 3-year anniversary of when they met, that results in a certain OTHER faerie mentioned in Lein no Boken.  
  
I do not own Neopets, or any other trademarked crap in this story.  
  
Chapter 1: Jhudora's Evil Mistake.  
  
Jhudora was not feeling well. It was as simple as that. As of this moment, our Mistress of Malice was bent over the toilet doing the Technicolor yawn. This was how it had been the past month. Every morning before and after breakfast. And the cravings. Cravings for pickles and ice cream. She stood up after she was sure her stomach was empty.  
  
"Damn."  
  
She was beginning to wonder if she had an STD. She felt like crap every morning, and oftentimes after meals too.  
  
As she left the bathroom, she reflected on the wild night with her boyfriend seven weeks ago.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this? We aren't even married, Jhudy."  
  
"Positive. Now get over here, my Muck Fonkey."  
  
Jhudora walked down the hall looking at various items received from quests strewn all over the hall. She did not feel like eating, as usual. Having run out of places to put quest items, they were all over the halls. She was considering getting a bin at Public Neostorage. But that was the least of her worries.  
  
She had a doctor's appointment in a little while. The Dark Faerie was all ready to go, but she had run off to go vomit after the nausea and cramps hit. Realizing that her blue wocky clock said 6:55, which was a mere five minutes before her appointment, she dashed out the door, worries forgotten.  
  
Our antihero arrived at Dr. Dewey Hurtum's office just in time. The visit was uneventful, just a usual blood, urine, and drug test. She anxiously awaited the results of the test.  
  
f-l-a-s-h-b-a-c-k  
  
"Jhudy, I don't think we should do this."  
  
"Why not? You don't have an STD, do you?"  
  
"No, I don't but. What if you wind up pregnant?"  
  
"I slept around a lot when I was a teen, I think I'm sterile. It never happened then."  
  
"I don't know, I have this terrible sense of foreboding. Like something unexpected will come of our sin."  
  
"Something bad?"  
  
"No. Something that will change our lives."  
  
"Well, if it's not bad, then let's go for it!"  
  
"Okay, if you say so."  
  
E-n-d -f-l-a-s-h-b-a-c-k -b-e-f-o-r-e -s-c-e-n-e -e-x-c-e-e-d-s P-G-13 r-a-  
t-i-n-g  
  
"Jhudora?"  
  
It was Doctor Hurtum.  
  
"Jhudora? Are you awake?"  
  
Jhudora just now realized she had been asleep. She sat up straight.  
  
"Am I sick? Tell me it's not serious."  
  
"No, not sick. Though I'm not sure whether this would be good or bad news."  
  
"Well, what is it?"  
  
"You... You are, shall we say, 'In a delicate condition.'"  
  
"You mean...?"  
  
"Yes. You're pregnant. Two months along."  
  
Jhudora was not sure what to think. She knew that if it was a little girl, (It most likely was, since most faeries were) it would look just like her, but then again, she had to carry the brat for nine whole months. She was silent the whole way home.  
  
AT HOME...  
  
Jhudora sat in her bed, trying to figure out how to tell her boyfriend. Would he dump her? Satoru did seem afraid of her becoming pregnant. This was her fault, and she knew it, since it was her idea to get intimate before marriage. She still was angry. It was partly his fault for giving in when she asked for some. She touched her stomach, and spoke to the tiny faerie, who at the time was no bigger than a golf ball.  
  
"Kiddo, you picked a baaaaaaaad time to enter the world. Couldn't you have waited until we were married?"  
  
She paused, her mind on who she was talking to.  
  
"Can she even hear me? She's only an embryo!"  
  
Feeling sorry for it, she began talking to the child again.  
  
"I'm sorry. You couldn't help it. It was my stupid mistake. Look at me, I'm talking to a few cells!"  
  
Jhudora had a sudden thought.  
  
"Crap. I'm talking to it. That means I'm already attached to it. I guess that means abortion is out of the question. It was in the first place, I mean. She probably has a heartbeat by now."  
  
*RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!* The phone announced a call. Looking at her caller ID, she saw that it was Satoru, her boyfriend. Haw was she going to tell him?  
  
*RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!* Her mind was racing. What if he dumped her?  
  
*RIIIIIIIIIII-* At that very moment, the answering machine picked up.  
  
"Hello, you have reached Jhudora's Cloud. I am not in right now. If you want a quest, leave a message at the sound of the beep. If you are calling to complain about the quests, please shove it up your ass. If you are Fyora or Illusen, hang up. *BEEP!*  
  
"Hey, Jhudy? Are you okay? You don't seem-"  
  
Jhudora yanked up the phone.  
  
"I'm here, I'm here!"  
  
"Oh, hi! I just wanted to know, how did the doctor's visit go?"  
  
"You're not gonna like this."  
  
"Hoboy... That bad, huh?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Well, how bad?"  
  
Jhudora took a deep breath.  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
"That's wonderful!"  
  
Jhudora got really pissed over this.  
  
"Wonderful?! WONDERFUL?!?! As if you didn't know, I'm gonna blow up like a puffer fish within the next seven months, Dammit!"  
  
"Sorry, sorry. Look, come to my house. I've got a BIG surprise."  
  
"What, ya got gonorrhea?"  
  
"You'll see"  
  
End Chapter 1. 


	2. Chapter 2

Vividoll: Hello again! This is the second chapter of "Jhudora's Mistake" To sum it up, Jhudora finds out she's pregnant after a wild night with boyfriend, Satoru, and Satoru has a surprise for her. Could it be dumping? Or something even MORE unexpected.......  
  
I no own neopets. Also no own any other trademark stuff in story.  
  
Chapter2: Satoru's surprise  
  
Jhudora was very nervous the whole way to Satoru's. She was worried that he was going to dump her, or worse, kill the baby. The latter worried her the most. Her heart was beating like a pulsar. She was sweating like a cold bottle of Pepsi on a room temperature counter. Jhudora knew that she, being a female Faerie, was stronger than him and could easily kill him; but if she lost the baby, she would die herself.  
  
As she walked up to the door of Satoru's Neohome, her mind was a conglomerate of doubt and questions. She lifted the metal knocker and knocked 3 times, as was her style.  
  
*Knock*  
  
*Knock*  
  
*Knock*  
  
A cooing voice, which calmed her somewhat, came from the intercom.  
  
"Come on in, my little Jhudy! I wanna see my baby."  
  
Jhudora did not know whether he meant her, or their daughter/son. However, any doubts that Satoru was resentful of her child melted right there as the stone door opened.  
  
The walk down the long hall ended in Satoru's living room, with Satoru sitting on his couch with a pot of tea and two cups. He smiled warmly at Jhudora. She smiled back weakly. Despite the fact that he was the reason she was currently giving out quests for two, his smile still turned her legs to jelly. He poured two glasses of tea.  
  
"Jhudora, I'm sorry I got you pregnant-"  
  
"No, don't apologize, it was my fault. You warned me."  
  
"No, I should have resisted. I was the one who gave in."  
  
"Well, I seduced you-"  
  
Satoru smiled again. "Let's just say we're both idiots and leave it at that, okay?  
  
Jhudora smiled as well. "Okay."  
  
Satoru continued. "I think that we should discuss this our future-"  
  
"YOU BAST-"  
  
"Let me finish. I'm not dumping you." he said. "What I meant was that this baby should not grow up without both parents around. He or she needs a Mommy AND a Daddy so..."  
  
At this, Satoru removed a dark green ring from his hand.  
  
"Will you get engaged with me?"  
  
"Oh, Satoru........ You're not doing this just because I'm pregnant, are you?"  
  
"No, I've been wondering how to ask you for ages, now. I'm very sorry this had to happen before I got the courage."  
  
"Of course I will! You are the only worthy man in the whole of Neopia!"  
  
With that, they shared a romantic night, which didn't matter, now since Jhudora was already with child. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: the third month.  
  
There was a HUGE party going on in Faerie City for Fyora's birthday. Jhudora was standing behind a table awkwardly, as since she was very skinny to begin with and already beginning to show, watching Illusen, who was doing the same thing. She was not sure what the other faerie's reactions would be to the news that she was expecting. She knew for a fact that she'd get a lecture from Illusen on safe sex  
  
By now, she was getting hungry. As she leaned over the table to grab a little cake, she noticed Illusen staring at her. At her stomach to be exact.  
  
"Oh, shit. I'm probably gonna get a lecture on safe sex or eating habits if I lie and tell her I'm gaining weight!" she thought.  
  
There were other faeries talking and pointing to her occasionally. She guessed that they wondered why she was so taciturn lately. She had not chewed out even one busboy since the party started.  
  
She sat there eating her cake, trying to hide her growing belly from the other faeries. Illusen was still trying to get a good look at her. Illusen finally mouthed the words, "what's wrong with you?" to which Jhudora stuck out her tongue and pulled down her lower right eyelid with her finger. Illusen made an "L" on her forehead with her thumb and forefinger. Jhudora flipped Illusen off. Pretty soon, the war of immature gestures had erupted. Finally, Fyora stepped in.  
  
"Ladies? What are we doing?"  
  
"Nothing." They said in unison.  
  
"It looked to me like you were being rude to each other again. And at someone else's party, too."  
  
"We were playing."  
  
"Well, find a less immature way to do it."  
  
After she left, Illusen leaned over to Jhudora.  
  
"Forgive me for asking, but............ Are you in a motherly way?"  
  
"Sorry?" Jhudora acted like she didn't understand.  
  
"Are you with child?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"ARE YOU PREGNANT?!?!"  
  
Everyone turned to look at them. Jhudora turned red as a beet.  
  
"Yes" she said in a really tiny voice.  
  
Jhudora braced herself for the lecture. Instead,Illusen put her hand on her shoulder.  
  
"That's okay. I am too. My boyfriend and I............... Well, we made a huge mistake. So I won't lecture you like I usually do."  
  
"You...... are...... pregnant?"  
  
"What, it's not like I'm perfect!"  
  
Neither of them noticed the crowd that had gathered around. At least until Fyora spoke.  
  
"You two are pregnant? Oh, that's wonderful!" She gushed. "My sisters are having babies!"  
  
The Uber Dark faerie spoke to Jhudora "How far along are you?"  
  
"Three months."  
  
"Oh, so am I!" said Illusen.  
  
The Uber Dark Faerie sheepishly spoke to Jhudora. "Can I feel it kick?"  
  
"Well, it's not kicking yet."  
  
The other faeries were all abuzz.  
  
"We'll do a double baby shower!"  
  
"We can bring presents for the mothers AND the babies!"  
  
Jhudora looked at Illusen and actually smiled. She was happy to know she wasn't alone, in a rueful, uncertain way.  
  
When she got home that night, she realized something. For a fleeting moment, she had forgotten to hate.  
  
End Chapter 3 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, My loyal fans! It's me! Vividoll! I've been gone awhile, So I wrote TWO Chapters to make up for leaving ya'll hanging! Oh, and If you like Manga or Comedy, Check out my website at a website of my new series, Kono Sono. The pages are put up at least twice a week, and I draw about three pages a week! I also have a rambling feature, where I go off on irrelevant tangents about this and that, but then again, you don't have to read the ramblings.  
  
Chapter 4: Unsolved Mystery  
  
Our Antihero was sitting in her throne giving out quests to her customers that hot, hazy day. There were flying Petpetpets all over the place, the mosquitoes were biting like Anna Nicole Smith on a buffet table, and she was sweating like a Moehog. (The fact that she was four months pregnant didn't really help, either)  
  
A lot of her customers were glancing at her round belly, but no one said anything. This was getting Jhudora just a little bit irritated. I mean, heat, a very tight dress, and having a little brat in your belly making you sick and bloated is a VERY bad combination. One of them was taking a big fat look at her stomach the whole time she was talking to him.  
  
"Where is my- HEY, DUMBASS! IS THERE SOMETHING INTERESTING ABOUT MY STOMACH?"  
  
"N-n-no, M'lady......... I was just... Um... You've got something on your dress!"  
  
Jhudora sighed.  
  
"Just bring me ANYTHING pickled, I have got the biggest craving for a REALLY BIG PICKLE!!!"  
  
"Y-yes, Ma'am." And the boy ran off with his pet kougra at his heels.  
  
The next kid was trying not to let his eyes to wander down to her midriff.  
  
"You can bring me some ice cream! And bring it fast, wretch!"  
  
"Um, yes. About your... Um, 'condition'..."  
  
"WHAT THE F ABOUT IT?!?!"  
  
The boy recapitulated. "Never mind." And darted away with his Shoyru following.  
  
"Grrrrrrrrr... All these jackasses... They just won't stop looking at my big fat cow gut!" Jhudora thought. "It doesn't help me AT ALL since I feel like I weigh 50 million pounds as well as look like it!"  
  
The next customer, a little boy with a blue grundo, walked up. There was a long pause for both Jhudora and the kid. Jhudora looked like a thunder cloud. The boy looked like a frightened Babaa.  
  
"Um... Ma'am... I wanna ask you...... Are you pregnant?"  
  
Jhudora quickly closed her eyes and counted to ten to keep from killing the little pissant. It worked, although with a temper like hers, she had to count to ten about eleven times.  
  
"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10;1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10;1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10;1,2,3,4,5,6, 7,8,9,10; 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10;1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10;1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10;1,2,3,4,5,6,7 ,8,9,10; 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10;1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10;1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10!"  
  
She swallowed when she was sure she was, to some extent, calmed down. And spoke through her teeth at the inconsiderate brat, saliva hissing through her white fangs.  
  
"Yes I am! But you did NOT; I repeat, and I quote; DID NOT need to bring it up in front of all these people! So GET THE F OUT OF HERE, BEFORE I TURN YOU INTO A PICKLE AND EAT YOUR SALTY LITTLE CANDYASS!"  
  
Thunder crashed and lightning cracked as she screamed. The boy stood frozen with fear. Jhudora, seeing that the boy was properly scared out of his wits, calmed down enough that she stopped talking (and spitting) through her teeth.  
  
"I MIGHT give you another quest tomorrow. But if you ever have the slightest inkling that I could be pregnant, DON'T MENTION IT!!!"  
  
At the moment Grundoboy bolted away, Jhudora realized one little, bitty, teensy, weens- Okay, one REALLY BIG, REALLY EMBARRASSING thing. While she was yelling at the brat that she had announced it to all of her customers that she was expecting. She sank back into her throne.  
  
"Ugh... I need some ice cream..."  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT...  
  
Jhudora was lying in her bed. She was just staring at the little butthead in her oven doing something to make her stomach twitch occasionally. She put her clawed hand on her middle.  
  
"YOU are SUCH a butthead. A BUTT... HEAD. Butthead with a capital 'B'. Butthead with three exclamation points. Butthead-with-three-exclamation- points-written-in-neon-letters-all-caps-forty-five-centimeters-high- decorated-with-snazzy-little-sparkles-and-lines-around-the-text-and-at- least-seventeen-glowing-red-arrows-pointing-to-the-magnificently-rendered- 'Butthead'-text-on-the-dark-background-so-that-you-can–see-it-from-across- Neopia."  
  
Jhudora turned to Satoru. "Sato, what is it doing? It keeps making my belly twitch!"  
  
Satoru felt her stomach right under her belly button, which was protruding slightly.  
  
"I think our baby has hiccups."  
  
"Hiccups?"  
  
"Yeah, they can get hiccups even while in the womb. She should stop soon."  
  
Jhudora lay awake a long time that night feeling her baby hiccup. It felt kind of weird, kind of like her stomach was chuckling to itself. After it stopped, her last thought before she fell asleep was, "I can't believe I actually created this little miracle of nature inside of me!"  
  
NEXT MORNING...  
  
Gulp  
  
Jhudora waited for the wave of nausea to pass. She was eating her breakfast, and felt like throwing up. That's when the phone rang.  
  
"I'll get it!" Satoru called from his bedroom.  
  
"Urp That's okay, satoru, Burp... I'll get it."  
  
She got up, swallowing back the recycled food that threatened to make a guest appearance in the kitchen floor. She picked up.  
  
"Wurrrp! Hello?..."  
  
"Hi, Jhudora gulp It's Illusen. Have you-"  
  
She had to stop to let out a very long, very loud belch.  
  
"Damn, my stomach!"  
  
"Tell me about it! Said Jhudora. I- Gurrrp! feel like I swallowed one of my Caustic Potions!"  
  
"As I was saying, I found a pile of gifts on my doorstep. I just got back to reading on volcanoes and I-"A pause.  
  
"And what?"  
  
"And mount Illusen is about to erupt... BIG TIME! I gotta go, Bye!" Illusen hung up the phone before Jhudora could hear her throw up.  
  
Jhudora got up and walked, not ran to the door.  
  
"No one likes me. I probably got NO-"  
  
On the doorstep was an assortment of gifts for both her and the baby, including a maternity version of her own dress. For a while, she was silent. Then she ran to the edge of her cloud.  
  
"THAAAAAAAAAAAANK YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU, WHOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARE!!!", She yelled over the edge.  
  
Then she finally lost the battle with her stomach, leaned over the east side of her cloud, and- Well, I'm not gonna put you through that by describing what happened. All I will say is that I feel VERY sorry for The Healing Springs Faerie.  
  
End Chapter 4 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Kickin' it  
  
"Sigh..."  
  
Jhudora was lying on the couch to give her feet and legs a much-needed rest. She had had no idea that having a baby was so much hard work. The first part was easy, but carrying the baby was HARD! Her legs hurt, as did her feet, and she felt all stretched out.  
  
"It's a good thing Faeries don't need to deal with post-pregnancy weight or stretch marks." She grumbled. "Otherwise I might kill the brat."  
  
She sighed again and looked down at her middle. Her feet were no longer visible from her point of view, and by now, she couldn't bend over very far. She felt ugly, bloated, and sick all at the same time. She dropped her head back on the fluffy pillow she had on the couch.  
  
"Ugh... This kid BETTER be worth all this trouble. Satoru got to do the fun part, now I have to do all the work!"  
  
Then she felt it. It felt like a cricket on her stomach.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
She hoisted herself up and looked at where she had felt the feeling. Where she had felt the cricket feeling, she saw her belly move as if something on the inside were pushing out.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!" She let out a frightened, blood-curdling scream, and ran to the phone to dial the Soup Faerie, who would be serving as her midwife.  
  
Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"SOUP FAERIE, YA GOTTA HELP ME!!! I THINK MY BABY'S TRYING TO BE BORN PREMATURELY!!!"  
  
"Okay, now calm down! Are you having any pains?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are you bleeding?"  
  
"No?"  
  
By now, the Soup Faerie was starting to get worried. "What are your symptoms?"  
  
"My belly's moving, and I feel-"  
  
"-Like there's a cricket on your stomach?"  
  
"Yes! How did you know?"  
  
There was a pause, and then the Soup Faerie burst out laughing.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
"WHAT is so funny?"  
  
"The baby's not in danger, it's just kicking!"  
  
"WHAT? The little brat's kicking me? Why that little... After I carried her heavy little ass all this time-"  
  
"No, no. She's testing her muscles! She just now has enough muscle control to move!"  
  
"Oh."  
  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
"I gotta go, someone's at the door." Said Jhudora.  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Jhudora hung up and waddled to the door to answer it.  
  
Creeeeeeeeeeak  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
It was Illusen, and boy was she a sight! By now, her belly was so big that her belt no longer fit around her middle, her legs were so swollen that she couldn't lace up her shoes, and she looked VERY tired. Although Jhudora didn't think SHE looked much better.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hi. Mind if I sit down? My back is KILLING me!"  
  
"Not at all."  
  
They both sat on the couch with a heaving groan.  
  
"Whew! I feel like a whale!" said Illusen  
  
"Yeah!" said Jhudora. "I can hardly get out of bed without help anymore!"  
  
"Ipsen says that I look poofy!" said Illusen.  
  
"Yeah, I bet I look like I've eaten a Meerca!"  
  
"Hey, do you realize something?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"We've become... friends."  
  
They sat on the couch thinking silently for a long time. It was something to think about.  
  
End Chapter 5 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: BIIIIIIIG Surprise:  
  
Jhudora was lying in bed. This was a rare morning in which she had no morning sickness. She was looking up at her ceiling, thinking about what could be going on outside. She hadn't left her cloud in four months since finding out she was pregnant. Soon, her thoughts wandered to Fyora.  
  
"Why hasn't she come to visit? She seemed so excited when she found out..."  
  
RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING  
  
There was a ring of the phone next to Jhudora's canopy bed. She sat up (With LOTS of difficulty, since by now her stomach nearly filled the belly of her maternity dress) and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi, um, it's Fyora..."  
  
"Oh, Hi! I was just thinking about you! What's up?"  
  
"Um... About the double baby shower... Can we make it a triple?"  
  
"What? Someone else is having a baby, too?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Whoa, who's the lucky girl?"  
  
"Um............"  
  
There was a very long pause.  
  
"Come to the Hidden Tower. I'll show you who."  
  
Jhudora got up and got dressed. Putting her shoes on was very hard since she was six months pregnant. As she flew through Faerie land, she had to stop several times so that other Faeries could feel her baby. Some of them even talked baby talk to her belly as if the baby could hear it.  
  
"I don't believe this! It's like I did some big, clever thing by having a baby!"  
  
The ones who were mostly talking to the baby through her stomach were the other Darkness Faeries. They were being almost unnaturally affectionate to the unborn baby.  
  
"If the baby can hear them, she REEEEEEEEEALLY must be enjoying the attention."  
  
She got to the Hidden Tower, attracting even more affectionate stares, baby talk, and feels-of-the-baby's-heartbeat from the rich neopians and their pets who were shopping there. Heck, she even got a few presents from them!  
  
She made her way to Fyora, who was standing behind a chair.  
  
"Hi, there."  
  
"Hi, Jhudora."  
  
"Well, you said you'd SHOW me who else was having a baby, now where is she?"  
  
Fyora walked out from behind the chair...Revealing her own very round belly.  
  
"Oh, my God! You, too?"  
  
Fyora nodded. "I've been hiding it from my customers for the entire six months, but it appears I've been found out." She laughed as a crowd of people began to flock.  
  
"Come on! Let's summon the other member of our little baby club! ILLUSEN, COME!"  
  
As Fyora snapped her fingers, Illusen appeared. There was a collective gasp, and this time, everyone in the tower flocked around all three of them. There were questions and astonishments all around them.  
  
"Wow! THREE baby Faeries!"  
  
"Can I feel their heartbeats?"  
  
"I had no idea Faeries could have babies!"  
  
"How far along are you?"  
  
"How does it feel?" Someone asked.  
  
"Very nice." Said Jhudora.  
  
"Like a little spark of life" said Illusen.  
  
"Kind of like being REALLY full." Said Fyora.  
  
So, that night, the Neocola was passed out (Since it's dangerous for pregnant women to have alcohol) and there were twenty-one straight toasts drank to the new mothers. There was food out the wazzoo, all brought by the rich Neopians, a WHOLE BUNCH of Petpets. Needless to say, All three faeries went to bed with a bucket next to the heads of their beds that night, after stuffing themselves sick.  
  
End Chapter Six 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The seventh month  
  
"Oh, look at this, Jhudora! It's so cute!"  
  
The Uber Dark Faerie was taking Jhudora out to buy some maternity stuff. They were at "Pickles & Ice Cream Faerie" buying clothes for her. There was a wide assortment of clothes for expecting faeries. Jhudora hated to admit it, but maybe this pregnancy wasn't going to be so bad if she could get some cool clothes out of it. They were looking at a bunch of purple stuff in the Dark Faerie section, there was plenty of it, too. There were all kinds of styles, both for those wanting to flaunt their impending motherhood, and those who wanted to hide it.  
  
While they were looking, Jhudora noticed Illusen across the aisle. She didn't know why, but she felt as if she wouldn't be mad if Illusen wanted to talk. And talk, she wanted to.  
  
Illusen spotted Jhudora and waved before coming over. Her potbelly was huge, but Jhudora figured she looked the same as well.  
  
"Hey! Jhudora! Are you here getting clothes, too?"  
  
"Yep. I haven't found anything, though."  
  
"You might wanna look in the cross-elemental section. Look for Earth-Dark since that's what you are."  
  
(A/N: Yes, I KNOW that the website calls her a Dark Faerie, but think. In Illusen's page of the Neopedia, she says they are sisters and in the TCG she is listed as Earth-Dark. Now what does that add up to?)  
  
"Oh, yeah! I didn't think of that. I was figuring on staying in this section, but I'm having no luck."  
  
"I know what you mean! Over here in the earth section, there's nothing- Oh! Wait, here's something!"  
  
Illusen bent down as best as she could (Well, what do you expect? she's seven months along!) and picked up a maternity version of her normal outfit.  
  
"Look! It's perfect!"  
  
Jhudora was bent down as well.  
  
"You think that's odd? Watch this!"  
  
She came back up with a maternity version of her outfit. As near as they could tell, lots of faeries wanted to copy their looks, so the stores either put those out for that reason, or put them out as soon as they heard that Illusen and Jhudora were pregnant. Neither of them noticed the two figures that walked in after seeing the two faeries inside.  
  
"Jhudora? Illusen?"  
  
It was Adam and Donna. They were out on the town in Faerie City, when they spotted the two faeries in the store.  
  
"Are you......... You can't be........."  
  
"Yes we are." They said in unison. "Fyora, too."  
  
"That's wonderful!" said Donna. And is the Uber Dark Faerie-  
  
"Of course not!" The Uber Dark Faerie huffed. "Do I look pregnant?"  
  
"No I guess not." Donna hastily said.  
  
"This is wonderful!" said Adam. "We can announce it over the New Features! The whole of Neopia will be waiting for the birth of the two-"  
  
"NO! Don't announce it!" Yelled Jhudora.  
  
"Yes, she's right. Our customers alreaeady know about the babies. You may say that we have a surprise for Neopia, but the rest of Neopia must find out about it on their own." Added Illusen  
  
"Okay, We won't announce it."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
After everyone made their purchases, Jhudora made her way home where her regular customers were waiting. One by one, they took their quests, and each one gave a sidelong glance at her stomach, but it seemed no one was brave enough to ask.  
  
Finally, the curious little boy with the blue grundo got the courage to do what he came to do.  
  
"Miss Jhudora?" He just up and said it. "I-I have a present for you..."  
  
Jhudora pretended to be angry. She had to be mean in order to keep her reputation as a feared quest faerie.  
  
"I do not need your pity, asinine youth! You cannot do a quest today, and you must wait until tomorrow!  
  
The little boy remained there, and handed over a large carton of ice cream.  
  
Jhudora smiled to herself, so as not to show weakness, as this would keep her customers properly afraid of her.  
  
"NOW GET OUT!!!"  
  
The boy ran. Inside, Jhudora was happy. Outside, she shot a haughty glance at her customers.  
  
But she wasn't fooling anyone. :)  
  
Join us for chapter 8, when Jhudora's Baby Shower goes Horribly wrong!. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Surprise  
  
A/n: For those of you wondering, I skipped mo0nth six, because I lost that disk. I'll put it on as soon as I find it.  
  
It was month five of Jhudora's pregnancy. By now, she was beginning to fill out faster than the first four months. But that was the least of her worries. By now, her round stomach announced to all Neopians in Faerieland that she was expecting. She wanted to surprise them when they saw her in four months with her new baby in her arms as she gave out quests. But little did she know, her the Faeries were planning a little surprise of their own...  
  
The next day, Jhudora woke up nauseous as usual. She was wondering why she had no customers, when her doorbell rang.  
  
"Damn humans..." She muttered.  
  
When she opened the door, there was no one there.  
  
"F------ Punks!" She swore in Faerie. Then something on the ground caught her eye.  
  
"Oh... Wow..."  
  
Sitting on her front step was a generous-sized pile of gifts for both her and the baby. There were cards, baby food, toys, and quite a few expensive quest items that she almost never got from pet owners. There was even a present for her Poogle, Diablo. For a moment, she was absolutely speechless.  
  
"I... um... wow... um..."  
  
There was a note:  
  
"There's gonna be even more at the party tomorrow.:)"  
  
Maelstra  
  
Then, overcome by surprise, happiness, and even a little bit of a strange feeling she never felt before, she stood on the edge of her cloud and yelled out to Neopia.  
  
"THAAAAAAAAAANK YOOOOOOOOOOOU, FOOOOOOOOOOOLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISH MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALS; WHEEEEEEEEEEEEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARE!!!"  
  
Diablo peeked out the door and noticed the presents.  
  
"Wow..."  
  
Jhudora went into her house. She had absolutely no idea who left the presents, but for the first time, she actually felt grateful. It was at that precise moment she saw Illusen coming up the cloud, looking every bit as poofy as Jhudora did.  
  
"Jhudora, did you...?"  
  
"Get a whole bunch of gifts on my doorstep?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yes I did. Did you?"  
  
"Yes, me too! So did Fyora!"  
  
"You too?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"You."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yes, you."  
  
"Yes, me."  
  
"That's who."  
  
They both had to laugh at that. It was just a few lines away from the "Once Upon a Mattress" theme. Not only that, but that was entirely unintended The they both sang that part of the song together out of hormonal euphoria  
  
"You, sir.  
  
Who, sir?  
  
You, sir.  
  
Me, sir?  
  
Yes, you, sir.  
  
Not me, sir  
  
Then who, sir?  
  
SHYYYYYY!"  
  
The two of them went their separate ways after a good laugh. Satoru came home to Jhudora three hours later.  
  
"Good day, my little flower. Have a nice day?"  
  
"Yes, my knight in purple armor, I did. I got a whole bunch of presents from the faeries holding the shower on our doorstep today."  
  
"To think we're getting married a month!"  
  
"Sato, I'm worried, since the wedding is so close to the due date. What if I go into labor before we're legally married? The child will be a bastard!"  
  
"Don't worry, it's a full week after the wedding! What are the chances of that happening?  
  
"Yeah, you're right."  
  
"Why don't you rest, Jhudy. You look very tired."  
  
"Yes I am." And with that, she lay on the couch and fell asleep in Satoru's arms.  
  
AT THE BABY SHOWER...  
  
"That's from me!"  
  
Taelia had given Jhudora, Fyora, and Illusen bassinets for the babies. Jhudora's was purple and green, Illusen's was green and burnt red, and Fyora's was pink and lavender.  
  
"Awwww... How sweet!" Jhudora said.  
  
"It's perfect!" Said Illusen.  
  
"It'll go great with the décor in my baby's room!" Gushed Fyora.  
  
"Go on, my present's next!" said The Uber Dark Faerie.  
  
And then it happened.  
  
Suddenly, with three loud whacks, Dr. Sloth, Vira, Garoo, Darigan, Master Vex, Lord Kass, and Eliv Thade entered the meeting hall where the party was being held. Everyone looked at Jhudora.  
  
"I didn't invite them!" She mouthed.  
  
"HEEEEEEEEY, Jhudy! Heard you were having a shower for your baby! I came to see, but unfortunately it's the wrong kind of shower, so I can't see ya nude! HAHAHA!  
  
"Careful, A—hole, that's my fiancée!" said Satoru.  
  
"And what're YOU gonna do about it, twinkletoes?"  
  
"Leave him alone!" said Fyora.  
  
"No one was talking to you, your royal fatness!"  
  
Fyora actually turned red. "YOU WILL PAY!!" And with that, she turned him into a Faellie.  
  
"YOU BITCH, HE OWED ME MONEY!" Shouted Vira, barely missing Fyora with her dagger.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU ATTACK HER!!" Shrieked the Uber Light Faerie, as she threw a light ball at Vira.  
  
Within minutes, the party erupted into a riot that took the police 8 hours to break up.  
  
LATER...  
  
"BOY, that was some party! What did the Dr. say about Fyora? Is the baby all right?" Asked Jhudora.  
  
"Yeah." Said Satoru.  
  
"And how long is Sloth in jail?"  
  
"Not for long, considering he's escaped from every maximum security prison in Neopia."  
  
As they spoke, Sloth was breaking out of jail, determined to give Jhudora his gift...  
  
End Chapter 5 


End file.
